


Jealous

by OrangeTVAddict



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTVAddict/pseuds/OrangeTVAddict
Summary: Neil Melendez jealou? No cant be but after what he saw of course he would be.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basically just spewing all of the fics I’ve written through the years at you so enjoy my spew.
> 
> Also I wrote these some time ago and didn’t really check them so excuse my mistakes.

Chapter 1

The past few weeks at work Neil Melendez has noticed some slightly odd behaviour coming from one resident in particular, Claire Browne. She had been late for work twice in the past two weeks which was unusual, but she seemed happier so he let it slide, she seemed less focused which worried him but what could he do?

One particular day he noticed the looks a nearby nurse was giving her, he looked her up and down smirking at her, she gave him a smile back. He wasn’t going to overreact to some glances and smiles, like the ones they used to give each other until a couple weeks ago.

He had grown to like her, she was the best resident and was loving and caring, she was always on his mind, when he saw her he resisted the temptation to give her his signature grin (that’s what Jessica called it).

As days went on he continued to notice the glance that would linger between them until someone grabbed her attention, but once again what could he do? He hardly even knows her.

Chapter 2

Melendez’ shift was nearly over he had a few hours left of the night shift, so Melendez decided to get a couple hours if not minutes of sleep before another emergency drags him away from his bed.

Luckily his residents will still be running around helping, they still have that fire burning in them pushing them to keep going, unfortunately for him his fire now needs recharged at least every day and a half.

So he headed to the on-call room to recharge, he reached the door to the room and before he headed in he noticed there were extremely strange noises coming from the room. He decided just to go in anyway.

As he opened the door the bright light from the hallway lit the room so he could see, and what he saw was unbelievable Claire, Dr Browne was on top of a man who he could not see clearly having sex, but before he could try to get a better look at the guy his reflex reaction shut the door just as Claire noticed and moved to cover herself up.

Neil stood at the door stuck holding the handle completely in shock at what he just saw.

He began to walk away and wished he had not seen what he’d just witnessed, but he could not get the image of her bouncing on top of the man out of his head.

Chapter 3

“Shit who was that?” The man Claire was currently on top of asked.

“He’s my boss.” She said getting off of him.

“Wait what are you doing? Come on don’t let him stop our good time.” He said

“No, I can’t keep going, ew what’s wrong with you?” Claire said obviously disgusted by his suggestion.

She was now picking up and putting on all of her clothes that were thrown across the room.

‘Oh no, this is not happening, this cannot happen, please no’ she said in her had multiple times wishing that she could go back in time.

She put on her clothes and walked out of the room.

What should she do? Pretend it never happened? Go speak to him? Apologise? Her head was in turmoil.

Chapter 4

Neil walked straight to his office, the image was stuck playing like a video on repeat in his head, this was not happening hopefully she didn’t notice, but then again that would mean she would still be sleeping with someone else, that wasn’t him.

He was already struggling to stop himself from getting a hard-on from those couple of seconds.

He had his hands over his face completely shocked, eyes wide and mouth in an O shape when there was a knock at the door, oh god was this her.

He composed his self and pretended to get back to paperwork and instructed her to come in.

He looked up, it wasn’t her a wave of relief passed through him he was not ready for that.

It was Park “Sir we have to do an emergency gall bladder removal, who should I page?” Park said

Uh oh should he page Claire or go with the easy option of Murphy, but then again if his disruption hadn’t stopped them having sex a surgery definitely would.

“Page Dr Browne.” He said

He rushed out of the room following Park to the patient, he ran past the room and noticed the door was open which meant his interruption had already caused them to stop, this made a bubble of happiness appear in his stomach.

Chapter 5

When they were all in surgery and scrubbed in, Melendez had chosen Park to be his first and Browne to be his second, because Park had noticed it first and had been there.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, gall bladder removals were extremely straight forward.

“Nice catch by the way Park, well done.” Melendez said starting conversation

“Thanks.” He replied feeling slightly proud.

Claire and Neil refused to share eye contact, and every so often they caught each other looking whilst the other was concentrating.

The surgery was successful and everything went well, the man was going to survive.

Whilst they were scrubbing out Park went to tell the family leaving Claire and Neil alone.

“By the way, I’m sorry about before I never meant for you to see.” Claire started awkwardly. 

“Please, we don’t have to talk about this.” He replied.

This meant they continued in silence.

Chapter 6

The next day and multiple days after that Claire never smiled at the nurse as she had called it off after he would not stop messaging her and trying to get her into an on-call room again, she never wanted to go into the on-call room in the first place but he had convinced her.

Besides the fact she wasn’t looking at him anymore, she did notice Dr Melendez had begun given him daggers and undermining him in every way possible.

Now they were working closer than ever, other than that life continued as normal.

She was kind of glad that he didn’t confront her about it in the end because how could she explain that to him especially as he is one of her superiors, she is also glad that he didn’t report them or her job could have been ruined from one stupid decision.

Chapter 7

Like any other long Friday Dr Lim suggested they went out for a drink, which Neil readily agreed to.

They headed into the bar at roughly twelve due to paper work and other business they were both fairly late.

They sat at the bar and ordered a beer, when Audrey spotted Alex, “I think the residents must be over there.” She stated pointing, to which Neil’s head swivelled around like an owl.

Sure enough there was Shaun, Alex, Morgan and Claire having a drink, they all looked pretty wasted, to be honest both Audrey and Neil new they had all had quite rough days as they lost all three of their patients today including a young boy, that explained why they were so late due to all of the paperwork.

Audrey caught Neil, every so often, looking over at the residents or one resident in particular she thought causing her to grin as she once again pretended not to notice the fact he was looking away.

By the time it was one Shaun had left and Audrey had said her goodbyes leaving Neil alone at the bar trying not to look around at the other residents.

He never even noticed until he looked around that they were no longer sitting there however their half full drinks were still sitting there, where did they go?

He looked around the bar and found the three of them on the dance floor dancing their problems away, they still hadn’t noticed he was there yet and they were pretty far gone now anyway.

He ordered another beer and after a few minutes he turned to see what was going on and if Claire was still crazily dancing.

When he swivelled he could not immediately spot her however after looking he saw her in the dark corner of the room with a guy, they were very close and she had her hand resting on his chest and his on her hips, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing when she moved onto her tip toes to kiss the tall man.

Shortly after they began kissing he had her pinned against the wall one hand holding her thigh the other against the wall, her hands were on his shoulders. What was she doing? She’s smashed she can’t be making sound decisions at the moment, where are her friends? 

After another few minutes, that felt like years, of watching them stick their tongues down each other’s throat and still no sign of her friends he decided to step in.

“Excuse me?” He said tapping the tall guy on the shoulder to which he ignored, “Get off of her.” He said, this time catching his attention

“What are you on about?” The guy asked clearly annoyed at the interruption

“She’s my friend and we need to go now.” He said trying to be as polite as possible.

“I’m sorry mate but she doesn’t want to go.” He said 

“Claire come on.” He said taking her hand and leading her out

“Where do you think you’re going.” He said to Claire and pushed her back against the wall, this is when Neil lost his temper

He tapped the guy and threw a punch smacking him in his right cheek, the man didn’t punch back he just held his face and Neil grabbed Claire’s hand and walked her out of the bar.

Chapter 8

“I’m sorry.” She said when they had got a taxi

“Don’t worry about it.” He said “the guy was a prick and deserved punching anyway.” Neil said to try and cheer her up

They were looking each other in the eye, when she began to move closer, he didn’t even process what she was going to do until her lips were on his.

He didn’t stop right away once he got his bearings he actually reciprocated, the kiss wasn’t slow or caring it was heated and passionate. 

She quickly managed to open his mouth so her tongue could gain access. The kiss was only about forty second in total. 

He refrained from touching her more than her head and hips but she was roaming his body with her hand like she was searching for something, he only stopped her once she moved to unbutton his shirt, she got four buttons down revealing his body to her hands.

“Claire.” He whispered between kisses

He tried to stop her physically pulling away and grabbing her hands, this meant they were staring at each other panting for oxygen and he was holding her wrists.

Chapter 9 

After that they were shortly outside her apartment, he still had buttons undone and was still hard, he caught her eyes darting to look down at him and once again moved closer however he still had her hands.

She kissed him softly before once again the kiss was heated and passionate, and she opened the car door and pulled him out all without braking the kiss, this meant they were on the street, she broke the kiss and took his hand moving toward her door.

“Claire we can’t, you’re drunk, you’ll regret this in the morning.” He said trying to contain himself, the woman he has been thinking about sleeping with for weeks since he caught her mid act was asking him to go up to her apartment and he was saying no, what was happening?

He watched as he she went in the door and turned back to the taxi to go home after his already long day which just got extremely longer.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have another four let me know if you want them all uploaded now or maybe one a day I dunno


End file.
